Lies
by glaceonxumbreon
Summary: Stein is just a boy, living a life he believes is simple and uneventful. Most of his life seemed normal. But with the death of his parents, Stein's life is turned upside-down. Now he must leave behind his old life and hunt down the ones responsible for his parent's death.


**_Stein is just a boy, living a life he believes is simple and uneventful. Most of his life seemed normal. But with the death of his parents, Stein's life is turned upside-down. Now he must leave behind his old life and hunt down the ones responsible for his parent's death._**

_Is this thing on? Ah. Here we are._

_It was a blissful summer day at my house on the outskirts of Death City. It was a day like any other. My life was simple and quite uneventful. It was until they came, the group shrouded in black. They came and killed my father. They would have killed me if my mother didn't intervene. Now I'm all alone, with more questions than answers. Who were those people? What connection did my family have with them? I leave tomorrow in search for answers..._

_End of journal..._

_For now._

"Food? Check. Clothes? Check. Boots? Check. First aid kit? Check. Hunting knife? Check. Picture of mom and dad?" Stein stood there holding the picture as he ran his fingers over the smooth glass. "Don't worry. I will avenge you two." Stein removed the picture, folded it in half and slipped it in his pocket. "Well, time to leave." Stein walked towards the door carrying his over-stuffed pack. He turned, looking into the house. Stein reached into his pocket and pulled out a match and a cigarette. After lighting the cigarette, he stood there at the doorway. He threw the match into the house and watched as the flames spread over the floor. With in minutes, the house was consumed in flames. "There's no going back now." With that Stein turned and headed off.

Stein traveled for days straight and finally decided to make camp for the night. As he slept, he was plagued by the memories of his parents being killed. He could still hear their voices crying for help. Every night, the memories would haunt him. Stein was woken suddenly by a noise coming from the bushes behind him. He stood up, clenching his hunting knife in his hands. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself." The bushes rustled as a boar walked out. It stared at Stein and snorted. Stein took a deep breathe and sheathed his knife. " Its just a boar. There's no need for me to panic." Stein turned from the boar and tried to get at least some night sleep.

Morning came and Stein packed up his camp and continued moving. Little did he know, he was being watched. Hidden within the bushes and trees, a someone stalked him. They took extreme caution to remain out of sight. For many days, they stalked Stein like an animal. During night, while Stein laid resting on the ground haunted by his dreams, they took the time to strike their prey. They dropped from their hiding place and slowly crept up to Stein, unsheathing their weapon. They stood next to him, and moved to strike him. As they drew their weapon down upon Stein, a faint light glowed to the side of Stein. They stopped and looked over to see that the light was coming from the ring on his hand.

"Could it be?" They sheathed their weapon and began dragging Stein away. He must have been in deep sleep, due to the fact he didn't wake at all the rest of the night.

Morning light shined though the cracks into the cave. Stein awoke to find himself bond by rope, or that least what he thought was rope. Every time he struggled, the rope seemed to tighten around his hands and feet, causing great pain. "It seems you have awakened." From the shadows emerged his captor. "Who are you boy? Speak fast before I end you."

Stein tried to struggle to get loose, but the rope just tightened more. He looked up at his captor. "My name is Stein. I am nothing more than a traveler. Please let me go." His captor walked fully into the light. Standing there in front of him was a young girl, most likely the same age as him. Her black hair was tied back. Her emerald eyes showed years of experience.

"Why are you traveling alone?" The young girl approached Stein and knelt in front of him. Their eyes met in the gloom of the cave. There was a moment of silence between them before Stein spoke. His gaze fell to the ground.

"My parents were killed in front of me. I'm looking for the ones responsible for it." The girl could see the stress in Stein's body. "So if you don't mind, could you let me go?" The girl pondered the thought.

"What did they look like?" Stein's gaze came back to the girl. "The people who killed your parents." Another moment of silence came upon them.

"The room was dimly lit so I couldn't see much but, I think they were wearing black hoods over their heads. They kept trying to get my father to give them an item. I don't recall what that item was." The girl sat there with her head to the ground. After what felt like five minutes, she looked back at Stein. She crawled over behind him.

"Those men. From how you describe them, it sounds like the Crimson Wolves. They are a group of people who worship some dark entity." She placed her finger on Stein's hands and suddenly the restraints were gone. "If you truly want to find them, then I'm coming along." Stein was about to object, but the look in her eyes showed that she was determined to come.

Stein rolled his wrists, trying to get the strain out of them. "I guess I really can't stop you from coming along. You never did tell me your name."

"Its Zia." She helped Stein up and walked off to collect her stuff. After several minutes, she returned. Her clothes had been switched for what looked like average street clothes. "I'm all set. Lets go Stein." Zia lead him to the cave's exit and they journeyed off, in search of answers.


End file.
